


The Last Bit Of Compassion

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anger, Gen, Kara is nothing like Superman, Minor Character Death, Revenge, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Set after the latest episode of Supergirl, Supergirl confronts Manchester Black.





	The Last Bit Of Compassion

When Supergirl landed in front of him, he was knocked down from the force of the impact. She reached down and picked him up by his neck and raised him into the air. “I am not my cousin, Manchester.”

Manchester Black winced. “I knew it was only a matter of time before you figured out who I was.”

“I gave you the benefit of the doubt at first. I was always guilty of trying to see the good in everyone.” Kara growled.

“My goodness died when Fiona died!” Manchester Black spoke as best as he could.

Kara dropped him to the ground and he grunted. “With or without my powers, I'm not someone you can just expect to lie back and take that!” 

“There are rules you have to follow. Rules that bind the world. Rules that make sense!” Kara spoke.  
“I was never good at following rules.” Manchester Black smirked.

Kara glared at him. “Superman took your powers away with a stroke. Why should I not just break your neck?!”

“Because you're not me. You don't have what it takes to kill a person!” Manchester spoke and rose to his feet. “You're not a monster. You're not capable of doing what needs to be done. You and your damn cousin have always been too damn nice.” 

Kara growled. “You have no idea how hard it is to always have to hold back. I could destroy a city with a single punch if I so chose to do so.”

“Again, you're too damn nice. Besides, if you kill me, you'll never find out who Agent Liberty is.” Manchester Black spoke firmly.

“You're nothing without your damn powers. I should just instantly lobotomize you right now.” Kara grumbled.

“You're too damn nice to do that!” Manchester Black shouted. “You and Superman, even when he bloody well made everyone think he killed my friends, he still was too nice. You're not going to kill me!” 

Kara looked down at her hands. “Some people do not deserve to live, Manchester Black. I don't want you to be on that list.” 

“Like I said, kill me, and you'll never find out who Agent Liberty is.” Manchester Black spoke.

Kara grabbed Manchester Black and threw him into the chain-link fence. He grunted in pain.  
Kara pointed to the sign pointing out the owner of the property they were at. “Don't proceed to think I'm an idiot.”

“I never suggested you or Superman were idiots.” Manchester Black grunted as Kara pushed him harder against the chain-link fence.

“Shut up. I'll be the one to take care of Ben Lockwood, not you. You were dead the moment you attacked J'onn.” Kara growled.  
“Then kill me then! Prove that Supergirl can kill! Do it!” Manchester Black growled.

Kara leaned forward. “Alright.” She growled into his ear and then grabbed his head hard and savagely twisted it on backwards. The sound of his neck breaking echoed in the night.  
Manchester Black collapsed dead and Kara growled. “Never say I can't make the hard decisions.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully they'll address the lack of Manchester's powers on this show like I did, or I'll start learning how to make people slap themselves with telepathy. :P
> 
> Kara's darkness here can be attributed to the Russian clone, or the fact that she will make the hard decisions. If Manchester couldn't learn after a stroke of all things....


End file.
